


Unbending

by vinrebelle



Series: [PODFIC] Oh Rise With Me Forever [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Child Abuse, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Slavery, Tatooine, Tatooine Slave Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9286181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinrebelle/pseuds/vinrebelle
Summary: It’s hard to be dignified when her shoulders and arms, sunburned from standing on the auction block in a thin dress, itch like her skin’s about to fall off. But Padmé of Naboo, thirteen years old and nobody’s slave, keeps her chin up and doesn’t scratch.Podfic of the fic by Brooke yet_intrepid





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yet_intrepid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yet_intrepid/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Unbending](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611604) by [yet_intrepid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yet_intrepid/pseuds/yet_intrepid). 



> AU inspired by [lectoral](http://www.lectorel.tumblr.com). Warning for some brief suicidal thoughts.
> 
> Length: 5:05

  


[MP3 download](http://www.mediafire.com/file/b8cdh4i2936y5pa/Unbending.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> I want to embed a streaming player into the fic page but I cannot for the fuckin life of me get any of them to work for me. Hit me up if you have code for one that works, or know what I'm doing wrong. Also I'm new to podficcing so feel free to leave constructive criticism on reading, sound quality, etc!
> 
> Find me yelling about Star Wars and other stuff [on tumblr](http://www.youngscrappyandhot.tumblr.com).


End file.
